Wolf Cried Fox
by Hioni
Summary: Hans/OC as well. Innocent little one isn't she? Too innocent. Why is that? Her memories have vanished, she is but a child in a womans body. Hans' is given the duty of babysitter, but can he keep from falling for her?


Captain Hans of the Millennium strode forwards down a rather impressive hallway. He'd just been summoned into the headquarters main office where the Major sat waiting for him with another being. The captain had no idea why he was being summoned, it was almost his time off for the evening and he wasn't eager to be given another tiresome mission seeing as he'd just returned from one and hadn't slept in a week. Physically exhausted was not fun for him, little these days ever was. He didn't like killing and wasn't as bloodthirsty as the rest of the 'special' members of the Millennium. Living as long as he had was wearing down on him and he just wanted to sleep, and preferably not to have to wake up. Pushing open the door he stood before the Major, eyes on him only and not paying the other person in the room any mind. Or was it a person...? He really couldn't care less and just wanted to get this over.

The Major smiled at one of his favorite pets, the captain. "Good evening Captain Hans, I hope I'm not troubling you too much by asking you to come down here." he said by way of greeting. "I actually have something I wanted to give you. We Were just going to kill it, but Doc said that it might be salvageable after some time." he said cheerfully. Captain Hans narrowed his eyes, great. Just what he needed, something to take care of. The major continued seeing his look. "Now don't be that way, it's actually really quiet well trained so far. We found it when you were on your mission, only thing is Schrodinger accidentally erased most of it's memory before we could ask it to join our cause..." he said sounding disappointed. This whole week the doctor has been constantly working on it and trying to restore it's memory but it's proved unsuccessful." he added with a sigh. "Res, be a good girl and come over here will you please?" he called out.

The captains eyes flickered towards the form on the other side of the room and watched as it approached. He smelled fox. It was dirty and dressed in what looked like one of someones old shirts that was way too big and hung down to its knees, a tail peeked out underneath, hanging limply. He couldn't tell if it had pants on or not, it's hair was tucked under the shirt so he couldn't see how long that was either. Violet eyes considered him warily and large fox like ears flickered at every sound. The captain blinked wondering if this was some kind of joke and looked back at the Major. 'It' was very much a girl. Not a young one like he'd thought seeing her on the other side of the room, she was small in build, but a grown woman. Had the major finally lost his mind? Giving people to his subordinates as pets or slaves?

The major smiled fondly at his captain. "I know what you're thinking, I'm giving you a person and calling her and it, dehumanizing her... But she isn't human, neither are you for that matter. Now I'm not giving her to you as some kind of kinky sex toy, though, I don't care if you use her as such, but you can do anything you want with her. She'll do everything you say and more, though you may have to explain or show her how something is done every once in a while." he said blandly, reaching up and putting something around the womans neck. A simple wide collar. "This will keep her from running away from here, it'll cut off her air supply if she's too far from the grounds." he said airily before turning back to face Hans, about to dismiss him. "She does have speech capabilities, but she's still learning. Not that it matters, she barely makes any noise anyways. I've already had extra blankets and a sort of a bed sent down to your quarters for her to sleep on. Let her help you out, that's what I'm giving her to you for since she's driving the Doc to yanking out his hair. He doesn't have your patients, and she's really of too much value to destroy if her memory is able to return. Just add a simple status report/evaluation to the end of your weekly reports and let us know if she does anything really strange"

The captain nodded grudgingly before being dismissed. The major turned to the fox like woman and told her a few things quietly before pointing his thumb to the captain. The woman bowed and padded over to stand to the side of and slightly behind the captain as he saluted. She followed him as he trouped out of the room simmering. He was not happy about this, not one bit. All he wanted was to get some sleep, but now he had to take care of... what was it the Major called her? Her name was Res apparently but the Major didn't explain what she actually was. He sighed pushing his door open and leading the strange woman in. Hans also wasn't very thrilled at having a woman share his quarters with him. Spotting the so called bed shoved into the corner of his room he stopped, she was going to be sleeping on that? It was a large dog bed, just big enough that the girl could curl up in and sleep. The blankets mentioned were folded next to the bed that had a dark red hat plopped on it that was probably the woman's only possession, aside from what looked like was supposed to be toys. The toys laying in the bed included a rub-ix cube, a stuffed rabbit, a hand-me-down game-boy that had once been Schrodinger's, teething rings, and to his horror a still in the package "adult toy". Apparently whoever threw together the toys had no idea what the girl liked and just threw in a little bit of whatever was lying around that they thought she could use. He did wonder where the teething rings had come from though.

Hans strode over to the odd bed and picked up the still packaged adult toy and turned to Res. "Not good." he said lowly, remembering the Major said she was still learning. The woman shrugged, she had no idea what it was anyway. Once the offending item was in the trashcan, the Captain shed his trench coat and looked at Res, having no idea what to say to her at all. He frowned seeing the thin shirt she was wearing and asked if she had any clothing. She shook her head and he walked over to his dresser drawers and opened one. He couldn't very well provide underwear for her, but he had a set of pajamas that were a little too snug for his taste she could use. Handing her the clothes he was startled to see her smile at him happily for receiving them. He pointed to the bathroom. "Shower and Change. Do you know how to work a shower?" he asked. She nodded. He gave one short nod and she padded over to the door and opened it, he watched as she took a few moments to figure out how the lights were turned on. He shook his head with a grumble before going into the small room with her to show her where the towels and shampoo was. He was startled when she took off the shirt and climbed into the shower with him still in the room, apparently having no qualms with her nakedness. He turned abruptly after blinking numbly and walked out closing the door behind him. If he'd been any other officer he might have considered taking advantage of the woman's apparent innocence, but he was Hans, not a pervert. Though he couldn't help thinking something perverted either, she had a nice figure. Some bruises and scars marred her skin but other than that she looked perfect. Her hair swung down to meet the base of her tail, just below her waist in a red brown wave. If it wasn't dirty, he might have had more trouble keeping perverted thoughts from entering his mind.

He changed into his own sleeping clothes and wondered briefly if she'd be okay wearing mens pajama pants. There was the slit in the front that was rather convenient if you were a male and needed to use the bathroom or do other things, but it might be an inconvenience for her to have a gap in the front of her pants when she didn't have underwear... He cut off the thought remembering she'd had no problem getting stark naked in front of him without warning, she wouldn't be self conscious about a hole in her pants. To his amusement however when she came out of the bathroom, damp and happy to be clean, she had his old pants on backwards. The slit was just right to let her tail out in the back, and since they were way to big anyways, there was no uncomfortable clingingness of pants being on wrong. He shook his head with a small chuckle, he hadn't expected that. She was actually rather crafty for someone who didn't really know much of anything at all. He pointed to the T.V. And said she could watch anything but the X rated shows and that he was going to bed. When he said he was going to bed she blinked at him and spoke for the first time.

"If the Captain wishes to go to bed, then Res shall sleep too. Goodnight." she said simply, speaking for the first time, and walked over to his bed and pulled down the covers for him before turning to pad over to her own bed just when he thought she was going to crawl into his. He watched curiously as she pulled one of the blankets to the small bed and shoved all the so called toys to one side so she could curl up in it. The major said "well trained"... what exactly had they been training her to be? Some kind of personal servant? He decided he'd ask the doctor later as he tiredly laid down. He was asleep in moments.

The next evening Hans woke up early, not liking that he had to get out in the field and see how bad his men had been slacking while he was away. He sat up and stretched frowning with a glare when he saw the woman was still in her corner, he'd hoped that was just some kind of weird dream he'd had. An interesting one at that. He sat up and grabbed his clothes, pulling off his nightshirt he tugged his undershirt on before reaching for his pants. Hans hesitated and looked over to where Res was still asleep. He quickly changed his pants and stuffed his feet in his boots not tying them yet. The clop of his boots on the floor woke Res instantly and she sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes. She looked over to where Hans was placing several weapons into a large gun duffel, he tensed when she got up and shuffled over automatically. She didn't bother asking if he needed help held the bag open better for him which was catching snagged barrels when it happened. When he was done he slung the extremely heavy bag over his shoulders with ease despite the fact if he dropped it on someone it'd crush them most likely, or blow up or something...

Res stopped him by grabbing his shirt before he took a step and he stood awkwardly as she knelt at his feet and laced, tied, and rubbed his boots for him quickly as if rubbing them was good luck. He thought that was odd but patted her on the head and told her thanks. He told her he'd probably be back a little after daybreak, after all, the hours in Millennium were rather odd, most of them being Vampires at this stage made his active hours night-time. Here it was 6pm, he needed to see to his human troops first and when the sun went down deal with the freaks. After that he wanted to see about getting his new charge some clothing aside from his old pajamas. He was going to have to consult the doctor as well to see if she'd had any other belongings with her aside from the tattered red-brown military style cap. He also wanted to ask about her so called training and make sure they hadn't trained her to do anything weird.

Heading to the door he hesitated and turned to look back seeing Res standing there expectantly as if waiting to be told what to do. That was an almost sad sight, she really did look like a pet. Oversized pajamas and hands covered by the sleeves gave her the adorable cute look, but the obedience and curiosity in her eyes as well as the sad, 'you're leaving me here?' look she was giving him, pushed the effect into overload. Captain Hans sighed. "I can't take you with me like that..." he said quietly, not really sure what to say. He pointed to the T.V. And nodded letting her know that was okay, then to the bookshelves and nodded there too. He pointed to the fridge next. "Eat if you get hungry." He couldn't think of anything else to say. he said and walked out, locking the door behind him.

Returning the next morning, tired, Hans pushed open his door with a grunt. Seemed every man under his command wanted to take a shot at him. They hadn't slacked as he thought they would have and instead pushed to impress him. They did, and in the sparring they actually landed quiet a few hits with both melee and bullets. He could still feel a few that were pushing their way through his body as he regenerated and it wasn't exactly comfortable. He stopped short in his doorway to see Res standing almost exactly where he left her when he'd left. He scanned the room hoping to see some sign that she hadn't just stood there the entire time he was gone and found himself impressed. Everything was actually a lot cleaner than he'd seen it in a long time. He nodded his greeting to her and she padded forward toward him and held out her hand to take the bag from him. The insanely and impossible for a human to budge bag. He shook his head and told her she wouldn't be able to lift it. She surprisingly rolled her eyes and kept her hand out. He held out the bag cautiously and told her to watch her toes. Sure enough when he let it go it landed with a rather loud thump to the ground. She blinked surprised and still attached to it. Hans frowned it could have pulled her arm out of her socket, should have by the way it pulled her down, but it didn't. He sighed about to bend over and pick it up when she frowned at the bag and lifted it. It wasn't as light as it was for him to her, but she was still able to tote it across the living quarters to the weapons armory/wardrobe. Hans blinked back his surprise and amusement, seems she was a lot stronger than she looked. That small frame of hers could easily be crushed if that bag fell on top of her. Then again, she could be virtually indestructible. There was so much to learn about the woman.

Hans dropped the smaller bag he had newly acquired next to her bed, before dropping onto his own uneasily and pulling off his coat. Res turned from where she knelt next to the duffel, putting weapons away the best she knew. Her eyes widened seeing his bloody undershirt and the bullet holes in it. She immediately ran to the kitchen and filled a bowl of water and grabbed a few towels. Hans eyes were closed enjoying the fact he was no longer being shot at by vampires with good aim when he felt something tugging at the hem of his shirt. Opening his eyes he found Res knelt beside him wanting him to take off his shirt. He complied uneasily but wanted her to see he was perfectly fine so she wouldn't worry over him. He grimaced when he looked down, okay, so one or two weren't perfectly fine... they hadn't healed yet, and probably wouldn't be healed until later the next morning. Dawn was just now breaking outside, so that would be awhile. Thank goodness he had planned ahead to take the next two nights off anyway. He'd still see his human subordinates, but that was only for a few hours, then he had the whole night to himself... or would have if Res wasn't now living in his room with him. He winced as Res pressed the wet cloth to his side where one of the deeper wounds were, cleaning it the best she could. He frowned with her when she noticed the bullet was still buried deep. He'd prefer if she didn't try to dig that out. Moving to stop her he tensed as her bare fingers brushed against the wound gently. Her eyes were closed and she was focusing on something. His eyes widened as a cooling sensation came over the gap, the bullet slid right out into her hand without being messed with. She smiled pleased and plopped it into her lap before closing her eyes again and placing her whole hand over his side, ears splayed as she continued concentrating more confidently. When she removed her hand and went to the next one, the flesh was completely healed. She did the same thing to the next bullet and hole before nodding satisfied and washing the blood off of his side and chest.

Hans stared at her, she was certainly an odd one. In romance novels or movies, this is the part where she was supposed to look up at him blushingly at the intimacy of cleaning him and he was supposed to pull her into his arms and kiss her. But Res wasn't blushing, or even bothered she was almost in his lap and wiping down his body with a damp rag. Hans found it slightly disappointing, but was relieved at the same time. He did need to talk to someone about finding a way for her to realize her body was more than just a shell she was in and that people might be tempted to do things to her that weren't right. Course the hardest part would be trying to get her to realize her body was a personal thing. He sighed and pointed to the bag next to her bed.

"That's for you." he said dully. He didn't like remembering his experience in the uniform storage rooms where the female clerk had given him some strange looks as he poked through the female section, and actually intervened when he dully trouped through the under clothes section looking miserable. She started asking questions but was actually able to help him out. Res was small, but curvy, his pajamas were no help concealing that on her, and besides that she'd stripped in front of him within the first hour he'd met her. Discussing underclothing was incredibly awkward for him, though the clerk found it immensely amusing when she asked him how large the new woman's chest was. He'd flatly said that was inappropriate to ask and she'd shrugged saying she would need to know for the sizing. He'd left with a red tint to his face and trying to keep his professional cool he always had. He'd put in an order for a couple pairs of combat uniforms in the same red brown as her cap, the same standard uniform he preferred, complete with the trench and cap, just a different color. She wasn't actually a soldier, or really part of millennium in any case, but he might take her out to the training fields to watch and would prefer if she didn't destroy the other uniform he's also ordered that almost mirrored Rip Van Wrinkles uniform. He also ordered a couple pairs of plain slacks and darker shirts. She had dark red-brown hair that was incredibly long so he'd picked up a few hair things as well and stuffed them in the bag. Res tilted her head curiously before cleaning and putting away the cloth and bowl she'd used to clean the captains wounds. He proceeded to finish putting away the weapons while she snooped through the bag and grinned seeing the hairbrush. When he looked up at her she was happily running it through her hair and he let a small smile grace his face, she'd apparently been tired of dirty, matted, and tangled hair. Now clean, and tangles out, it was a silky blood and chocolate colored wave that she played with fondly a moment before sticking her nose back into the bag to see what else he'd gotten for her.

Shortly after putting her things away Res turned to the Captain with a big smile and thanked him. All that was in the bag aside from the hair supplies was one plain female combat uniform in grey and a bra and three sets of underwear. He hadn't even told her about the order he'd put in, this was just temporary clothes and yet she was happy. She didn't seem to be overly excited about the clothes, but rather in the captain himself which he found confusing. Why should she be so glad over such a small gesture? He shrugged and headed for the shower to get the rest of the bloody mess off of him. Though his chest and most of his torso was blood free, that didn't account for the rest of him.

Coming out of the shower steaming and clean, he found Res seated on her bed with her legs tucked under her, looking rather cat-like. Her eyes were closed, hands on her lap, buried into her tail with it curled around her knees. Her breathing was even, but not like if she'd be sleeping, and she had a content look on her face with ears drooped pleasantly. Hans shook his head moving across the room to sit on the edge of his bed and pick up the assault rifle he was planning on cleaning. Res opened her eyes and watched him curiously as he pulled the weapon apart and got started. He sat cross legged on his bed, shirtless and in his pajama bottoms with a towel draped over his shoulders. She decided he looked nice like that and tilted her head slightly with a smile watching his hands work on the task ahead of him. She could probably do it for him, but he seemed to be enjoying his work and let it be. When he finished he stiffly sat up and put the weapon away with his others. He was tired, but he was hungry as well. He glanced up a Res, who had closed her eyes again.

"Have you eaten?" he asked, shrugging on the shirt that went with his pajama pants, the woman shook her head and he beckoned her over and opened the fridge. He blinked seeing the girl had done more than clean while he was gone, seemed she cooked a little too. Warming up plates of food in the microwave they sat down at the couch. He didn't exactly have a table, it was usually just him, occasionally Schrodinger showed up to mooch food off of him and hang out, poor kid, but he had no use for a dinning table for one when he could use his knee or the arm of the couch.

The food was edible, not the worlds best, and a little was slightly over cooked, but was still a decent meal. She looked slightly disappointed in the meal and he noticed she kept glancing over to see if he was actually eating it. When his plate was empty and he'd finished seconds even, She seemed to feel a little better after that and took their empty plates to the kitchen to wash them. When she returned he was already dozing off on the couch. Her ears swiveled, not sure what to do. He'd be stiff in the morning if he stayed there, though he'd be stiff in any case after the day he'd had. That wouldn't be very nice she decided and tugged on his sleeve. He wasn't all the way out yet but looked up at her tiredly all the same. "Res thinks the Captain should probably sleep on the bed..." she said quietly, it seemed she was used to speaking in third person. He nodded and stood up to trudge over to his bed.

Hans sat on the edge of it and looked over to where she was. Or had been anyways. He felt the bed sink a little behind him and the girl there was rubbing his shoulders. He tensed up automatically to having someone so close to him but relaxed, too tired at this point to argue. She worked the stiffness out of his shoulders and pushed him over. He rolled onto his stomach and let her work on his back, she wasn't bad at it, that was for sure. Res was good with her hands, and they were strong too. He winced as they dug into the hard muscles in his back, and kept digging. Soon she'd loosened them enough that they stopped hurting and he was able to enjoy it a little better, and then fell asleep.

The next morning the Captain felt great rather than the usual stiffness and tired. He looked across the room to where Res was sprawled comically over her small bed, absolutely suffocating that poor stuffed rabbit. He didn't frown as he had the day before, perhaps keeping the girl around wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. She was innocent and wouldn't try to seduce him, She was a good house keeper which made him feel slightly guilty, She was so far always eager to help him, She could heal, and on top of it all, She gave a helluva good back rub. He slid out of his bed and headed for the bathroom. On his way back looked down at her amused, again feeling sorry for the rabbit and noticed how she'd shaped the blankets around her. It could have been coincidence, but the corner that was wound tightly around her waist reminded him of an arm hugging her from behind. She shifted slightly and curled against it and he noticed the rest of the blanket was also person like, curled and wrapped to her like she'd pulled someones arm around her to snuggle up for the night. He poked the blanket to make sure there actually wasn't anyone in there. He wondered if perhaps she had a lover out there looking for her and if she was used to sleeping with someone.

That set off a whole mess load of other questions about her. Who was she, what was her occupation, did she have an occupation, where did she come from, how old was she, did she know her parents, does she have any siblings, where had they found her, how did she grow up, what were he favorite things to do, was she married, if she was how did they meet, did he treat her right, did she have kids somewhere, what else could she do, would her memory return, and how was she coping with these questions herself? He sighed and went to change before pulling on his boots, he laced them properly this time before standing up and walking to the couch where his coat was draped. Immediately, Res sat up, responding to his boots. She untangled herself from the blankets and almost fell as soon as she stood up. The bunny was extracting its revenge, she kicked it back into the bed before looking up expectantly to the Captain. He was smirking at her. To hell with all the questions about her past, how'd she manage to twist the nightshirt around backwards in her sleep? "Go change, You're coming with me." She nodded and turned to grab her bag, about to change right there. He pointed to the bathroom with a grimace as she started to tug at her shirt. Res looked over her shoulder at him as if curious but nodded again and went into the bathroom. She came out again a few minuets later and the Captain was surprised at how much a change of clothes could change a person.

Res stood there in the doorway of the bathroom tying her boot laces, when she stood up she found the Captain staring at her. She had her cap on, which already had slits for her ears and the way it was cut made her look serious and innocent at the same time, the innocent look coming from the ears and the serious look from how it sat just above her brow and shaded her eyes making them look darker while the Violet shade flashed when the light hit them. He shivered involuntarily. If it wasn't for the fact her uniform was still a little too big on her, she'd look deadly in it. He realized suddenly she was copying how he stood in his uniform and relaxed a little feeling amused. Did he look that scary? He wondered as she copied his move and relaxed herself curiously watching him. He hoisted his rifle and headed out the door with her following him.

To anyone else, seeing them walking across the grounds would have been a funny sight. The captain striding along, not looking behind him or to the sides while his little follower was behind him with a dedicated and concentrating look and comically large steps as she tried to match the Captains stride, tail swinging and ears placed forward. If it had been any cooler out they would have looked like a train with little white clouds puffing above them. When the Captain stopped in front of a small Platoon of about forty men, Res stood dutifully beside and to the hind of him blankly. She either didn't notice how the men were staring at her, or didn't care. The Captain immediately set to gathering the Human troops training report and frowned. They needed to work on long distance artillery, the men had been more focused on close range to impress their Captain and had ignored it for the most part. Shortly the lot of them were at the firing range.

Res mainly watched from where the Captain pointed for her to stay out of the way. This seemed somewhat familiar. As far as she knew she'd never held a gun since she was found. Aside from helping the Captain with his weapons the day before that is. She wanted to try but at the same time didn't want to actually shoot the rifles. It was bugging her. Other things were bugging her too, some of the men attempted to talk to her, but she just ignored them. Someone asked her if she was single even, that one brought up a few questions of her own. What did he mean was she single? She was one single person, but she didn't think he meant that. The doc told her she'd lost her memories, but she honestly didn't remember having memories. Though... it would be interesting to find out if she did have those so called memories, though it would be sad too. She had a feeling if she were to remember them she wouldn't be the same as she is now. Earlier she just wanted to get away, she didn't like the Doc very much. The major was someone she didn't really like either, but he was clearly the one in charge of everything. She'd seen Schrodinger first, She liked him, he was interesting. She felt she had some kind of connection to him in a way, the funny, pitiful, disbelieving look he'd given her when she first opened her eyes made her want to be a friend.

Res looked over when she saw the Captain move to assist someone with there aim, she felt herself smile. The Captain was someone she really liked, he was the first one who'd been truly nice to her. He'd not hit her when she messed up, and he even got her clothing! She was still learning about things. There were things she just knew without really knowing how, like how she did that thing with the Captain and made him better. It just felt right so she did it, just like she knew she could take apart and re-assemble most of the weapons she could see the men using in the range without even having touched them.

The Captain sighed after giving the human a few tips and righting his grip, the bloke just couldn't seem to get his aim straight. He looked back to find Res looking at him with a blank look. She seemed to be thinking about something, though she looked like her mind was really far away. He had noticed several men approach her that evening, she'd ignored the lot of them, he was surprised they hadn't pushed on further to try to get her to interact with them, but then again, the way she plainly ignored them spoke more than her silence. He found that interesting. After a while he decided he could let the men be dismissed and let them go. He watched as Res approached one of the empty slots at the range curiously. They were outside and the target was a ways away, she just looked out at the targets absently. Several men were still around and also watched curious too, as if she might do something. The Captain walked over to her as another person did. The guy who had been having trouble with his aim earlier. On a impulsive motion the captain un-holstered his pistol and handed it to the man. "Show her how to use it and see if she'll actually shoot it." he said quietly to the man. He wanted to see what she'd do with a gun in her hands. Shortly he sighed. Of course Res would hold it funny and look in the barrel. Once the man had showed her how to aim the pistol she stood there a full minuet with it aimed before saying 'Bang' without pulling the trigger. Lowering it with a nervous sound she handed the weapon back to the man who turned and shrugged to the Captain. Hans took back his pistol and started putting things away disappointed a little.

The Range was clear before he looked to see where Res was, she was still in the same booth looking out at the targets. He walked over to look over her shoulder, she seemed very concentrated on something. "Here, give it another try." he said simply. The womans ears swiveled to him but she didn't turn or say anything. He frowned and leaned forward to look at her face, she had a strange expression on her face. He pulled out his pistol again and offered it to her. She looked down at it before taking it. She looked at the Captain oddly before pointing the weapon at the nearest target and saying bang again. She lowered the gun and looked at it in her hand slightly confused with a sigh before putting it in her other hand. The Captain was curious, perhaps she was left handed? But she raised the hand the gun had originally been in and made an imaginary gun with her finger and thumb and took aim.

Res, with a dead serious look, took aim with an imaginary gun. "Bang" she said for the third time simply, and fired. A light blue light appeared before her finger and was fired at the target. The small ball of energy obliterated the target and completely terrified the girl. It had happened as fast as if she'd shot the real pistol only instead of leaving a small impact hole she'd destroyed the whole thing, and as soon as the light had left her hand she had bolted out of the booth and nearly slamming into the Captain who was just outside of it. He caught her, she struggled a little, panicking, her heart pounding like a frantic rabbits would. Shortly,she went limp though was still wide eyed, flat eared, and clearly scared. It was obvious she had no idea that was going to happen. He held her close a moment while she shook with her ears pinned back in fear. Once the woman had calmed down and wouldn't bolt, the Captain let her go and walked into the booth to survey the damage to the target. It was pretty much gone. He'd been quick enough to tell if she'd shot the pistol that it would have hit dead on, but the pistol wouldn't have destroyed the target. The captain looked down when his foot hit something and bent to pick up his pistol that she dropped. When he turned he found Res had slumped against the wall of the range storage building and looked rather pale. _That shot must have taken something out of her..._ He noted and strode over to her and looked under her hat, her eyes were no longer wild and terrified, instead they looked dull and as if something had been zapped out of her and was shivering slightly. It wasn't cold out, but it wasn't hot either... either way, it wasn't cool enough for her to be shivering like she was. Hans didn't like the contrast of it to the lively woman he'd just handed the pistol to a few moments ago.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly. The woman just nodded dully, he frowned, it was clear something wasn't okay but he decided the best course of action was to get her to the room before she passed out here. He turned knowing she would follow him and headed in the direction of the headquarters. Halfway there he heard her speak quietly behind him.

"I think I'll stick to using your weapons..." she mumbled. He knew she didn't mean just his weapons, but she meant normal weapons that weren't blue lights shooting out of her fingertips. He didn't say anything but nodded once. Nothing else was said that night. As soon as they made it to the room he pointed to her bed. She immediately crawled onto her pallet without even bothering to change and was out in a flash.

Han's decided it was time to pay a visit to the Doc and write up a few reports.

He learned a little, but nothing that was of much use to him. Her red hat was part of a kind of uniform she'd had when they'd came across her, but the Doc said he couldn't release information on her even to him because he didn't know himself. He did show him the remains of the uniform, which was in tatters. There had apparently been something of a large scale scuffle either just before or as they had found her, it was riddled with bullet holes, stained with blood, and even looked burnt in a few places. Little was known on her except that the Major had thought she'd be a powerful ally, but then the little accident happened and they know next to nothing about her. The accident being Schrodinger tried to pull her from one place to another, Schrodinger going one place to another was one thing, but pulling people with him was a whole other thing. It couldn't be done, Schrodinger had only grabbed her and tried on a whim in the heat of things, normally the person would just be left behind. It was something of a miracle she'd actually come with him...

The Captain also learned however that the girl had picked up things rather quickly and the Doc had showed her now to work basic things, re-introduced her to reading and writing English. He mentioned a few other things he trained her in but was real vague which made the Captain believe that the man probably did those on the side. He was slightly disturbed at that bit. After that he filled out his reports and went back to check on the girl and found her still sound a sleep. He jotted down a quick note and left it on his bed before turning to to else ware.

A Few hours later Res had woken. She looked drained, but felt little of it. The shot had taken a little out of her, but she knew now what she'd done wrong. It wasn't so much that she remembered something, she just knew. She hadn't concentrated the energy before firing it off, so it had taken however much out that it'd wanted without consideration to the consequences. She wasn't sure she couldn't handle that again so soon. She decided it was time she changed out of her Uniform... and took a shower. The Captain wasn't there to tell her too, but he might be pleased she was able to do things like that without having to be told. Wait... where Was the Captain? She glanced about the room with her ears drooped slightly. She felt a little sad that he wasn't there, she recalled he'd actually held on to her when she had been terrified earlier... holding out the hand she had fired from she stared at it. It looked the same, nothing was wrong with it... but it still scared her... She'd blown something up, that wasn't safe was it? What if she did something else? What if she hurt the Captain or Schrodinger? She wished the Captain were there, still... but why? Why did she want him to be there? Was it normal to want to crawl into someones lap? Had she ever done anything like that before? What was she? She felt something drip onto her hand and blinked... reaching up, why was her face wet...? It did this once before when the Doc had backhanded her, she thought she was doing something right... Apparently she hadn't... so he'd hit her... and her face started leaking. No one was hitting her, so why was she leaking? She shook her head and headed to take a shower and change into her pajama's... She had just come out of the shower when the Captain had come in, she felt a little guilty because she didn't have lunch ready for him. He had other things on his mind though apparently, his eyes were hardened as he closed the door behind himself and strode forward. She flinched when he lifted his hand, thinking he might smack her for not having something prepared only to have him take her face gently and lift it a little to look into her eyes. This made her feel... warm... though his eyes were still hard with an undertone of concern. She didn't see that much though.

The captain had come in, to see his new pet standing in the room with her eyes a little red and puffy like she had been crying. But as soon as he'd looked at her, she'd cast her gaze downwards. He had to be sure, he'd hate it if something had made the woman cry. Sure enough, she had been crying, though her eyes were sad looking, they seemed to lack the recognition of the emotion. He released her face back to her with a grumble before taking his coat off and putting it away. He was free for the rest of the evening... And there wasn't much to do. He sat down on the edge of his bed and started to undo his boots, only to have his hands shooed away by Res's as she took over unlacing and pulling off his boots. He then headed to the shower himself and Res returned to her bed. They spent most of the evening in silence. The Captain, dozing and reading... Res, playing with her ru-bix cube mostly. She was still worn out from firing off that shot of Energy like she had earlier and was still worried of what she might do by accident. The captain hadn't let her cook for him either, instead opting to order from the mess hall and have it brought to them... She thought maybe her cooking wasn't satisfactory, which made her sad. In truth, he just didn't want her pushing herself. She looked ready to drop as it was, and apparently more tired than she herself thought she believed.

The captain fingered one of the holes in the shirt thinking. It was the undershirt he had on the day before when Res had healed him. It was clean now mind you, he saw no reason to get rid of it since the blood hadn't stained it. For now, till he patched it up, it would serve as a kick around shirt. It was still amazing what she'd done, he wanted to know what else she was capable of. He glanced over his manual at the woman seated apparently content on the dog bed. She appeared to be deep in thought and was just staring at the cube in her hand. He watched her stance change completely as a sound that was familiar to him sounded at the door. Her ears flickered and she tensed, her muscles bunching under her like a large cat like cat of prey and her eyes narrowing. A move pure instinctive. Schrodinger didn't know what hit him as he appeared. She pounced just as he warped into the room, there was a loud startled yelp from him, and a child like giggle from her as she took him down. The captain shook his head and stood to assist the cat boy, Res had wrapped her arms around his waist grinning and wasn't letting go. Hans reached down and lifted her up by the back of her shirt, she hung there a little like a small puppy, dangling by her clothing while the captain gave her something of an annoyed warning glance. Immediately her ears pinned back and she looked ashamed. Hans sat her down on her feet with a grunt, looking at her pointedly.

Res bowed and apologized with a slightly quivering voice, _"Es ist mir sehr unangenhenm, Herr Schrodinger..." _It surprised them both that she spoke in the native language. Res turned quickly and dove back onto her bed looking upset with herself and faced the corner of the room, hugging the stuffed rabbit tightly.

Schrodinger turned to the captain, "So she ist speaking our language now? Did you teach her?" he asked tilting his head. They had been speaking in English lately since their army had become one that held people of multiple different languages. Amongst themselves they still spoke German from time to time, but it was still considered rude to speak in a language that others didn't know. They might be the bad guys, but at least they had good form. Now that the captain thought about it, he'd never even asked if she knew the language... The doctor had said she was still learning how to talk, perhaps she already knew German and the doc had started with English without thinking... That would explain something at least. He walked over to where Res was seated, facing away from them. Reaching forward he took her chin and tilted her head towards him.

_"Fraulein, Verstehen Siemich?"(("can you understand me?")) _He asked, his voice was quiet and his tone gentle. Res just blinked at him, one ear tilting to the side and her eyes betraying her confusion. The captain shook his head and released her chin to pat her like one would when talking to a pet. She just looked after him confused as he stood and turned back to Schrodinger, who shrugged. Schrodinger chatted for a bit, informing the Captain of a few changes in the schedules. Seemed the Major had decided to meet with some Russian official and they were going to take the Zeppelin there in a few days. Res had no idea what a Zeppelin was, but it sounded fun. She didn't dare get her hopes up though, most likely she'd be left behind while they went out. She kept her face blank, though her ears twitched to and fro as they spoke. She waved friendlily at the cat boy as he left. The captain glanced at her again before returning to his place on his bed with his reading material. He was wondering again why the Major preferred the Zeppelin... a Plane would be much faster. It would take days for them to get to Russia, and they could be there for a little while. It would also be considerably colder there. They were just past halfway through September... The ground would already be blanketed by snow in Moscow, warmer clothing would be in order. He paused in mid thought. Speaking of clothing... he looked over his book to Res, who was staring at the wall blankly, would she be coming with? He didn't have anyone to leave her with... If she was coming hopefully her clothing would arrive in time. He would have to wait until they arrived to get her a suitable coat for the northern weather... The captain stared at the object at the womans throat. The collar could be a problem as well, if she were to leave, that would have to come off. Or whatever controlled it would have to come with them, then there was the issue if she were to have to go with them in public. The Russians might think it suspicious if someone who appeared to be a simpleton was collared like an animal. He grumbled, deciding he'd ask the major in the morning when he went to see him about the official business of this 'trip', he put the book away and padded back to his bed, startled to find the young woman he was just fretting over standing before him with somewhat blank eyes. That was kinda creepy, he hadn't heard her move from her bed. She still clutched the rabbit with one hand at her side. She dropped the toy and moved to turn down the bed, Hans caught her wrist to stop her. She turned to look at him questioningly and he pushed her firmly. She teetered back a moment till her legs connected with the edge of the bed and she plopped down onto it, startled. He waited a moment to see how she'd react, it wasn't what he'd expected really. He'd think she'd react fearfully, maybe cower or cringe as a normal person would when attacked suddenly... or in anger, confusion even... but instead of cowering or even crying out, her eyes simply filled with tears and she looked heartbroken. No... not just heartbroken... she looked guilty. He frowned, realizing something about her then and wondered why he hadn't noticed it earlier. Everything she did appeared to be attempts to please others. When he'd pulled her off of Schrodinger, she thought she had done something wrong. Granted it wasn't right to tackle someone when they come into a room, it wasn't really wrong in an informal situation when you were close friends with the person. He reckoned the woman thought of Schrodinger her best friend, he looked the most like her, being the only other person with ears and a tail, and being the first person she remembers. He also remembered how disappointed she looked when he wouldn't let her cook lunch that afternoon, he'd originally thought it was because she thought they were going to go hungry and didn't understand the concept of room service. The more he thought of how she behaved he realized Res probably thought it was because he didn't like her cooking. She'd flinched too when he'd first come back earlier... he'd lifted his hand to tilt her face up and she'd flinched from his hand, not fearfully, but she expected to be hit. He wondered what that was about as he watched the tears slide down her cheeks slowly while she stared up at him as if expecting something else. Hans clenched his fists, she really thought he was going to hit her didn't she? She didn't fear physical harm from him, or she'd cower away from him, so she wasn't afraid of him hitting her. She wasn't confused because her mind automatically believed she was being punished. Shame, but what for? She'd done nothing to upset him... He grumbled at himself for pushing her, and surprised the young woman by sitting next to her on the bed and pulling her into a rough embrace. He didn't know how to handle this kinda thing... He was a soldier... not a babysitter... He felt bad about how careless he'd been.

Res, on the other hand, was now confused. When she'd felt his hands pushing her, she'd knew what was about to happen. She'd stepped out of line, jumping on Schrodinger... now that he was gone she would be punished for her overzealous behavior. She waited for it, relaxed herself when he clenched his fists, it would only hurt more if she tensed for it. She closed her eyes, ready for the impact only to feel the bed sink and for his arms to go around her. She opened her eyes, tense, and blinked rapidly a few times. He started saying something in another language, the same one he spoke in earlier that she hadn't understood... The language seemed so familiar but she didn't understand it. His hold didn't loosen any, her tears were still flowing quietly, she was so very sorry. After a minuet she relaxed in his hold, it seemed like everything she was sad about just hit her then all at once. Not knowing who she was, how she seemed to get everything wrong, how she'd upset him, why she felt so empty all the time, and other reasons she didn't even know yet. She shuddered and then buried her face into his shoulder and let it all loose with wracking sobs.

Hans was startled a bit, but he didn't recoil or let her go. He just held her and continued telling her everything was okay and he was sorry. She apparently had a lot of pent up emotion, he had no idea she was feeling this bad inside. Then again it made sense... She'd lost her entire memory, things were confusing, and most likely very scary for her. She was putting up such a good front... shooting off whatever that was earlier seemed to have damaged her more than just physically... Her emotions were scrambled... or was that how all women were... he wondered, stroking her hair down her back and comforting her. He didn't know when it had happened, but she was no longer shaking and sobbing. He lifted his chin off of her head and looked down at her, she'd managed to cry herself to sleep. He held still for a few minuets before lifting his small charge up and tucking her under the blankets of his own bed. He crawled in next to her and pulled her close the same way as he had just been holding her, it just seemed right.

The next morning when Res woke... to put it short, she felt like crap. Her eyes were sore, her head hurt and she felt worn out... Aside from that however she was extremely comfortable. That was unusual... she opened her eyes to the captains chest, her forehead was resting on it while she was snuggled to him. She liked this, she was close to the captain! Weren't hugs a good thing? She smiled and lifted her head to look at him, he was still asleep, or so she thought. He'd just been watching her a moment before because she'd stretched in her sleep and woke him up. He'd immediately tensed up, having forgotten he'd placed her there in the first place. When she'd stretched, she'd unknowingly pressed against him and he felt every curve and dip of her body. His own reacted accordingly and he mentally cursed it as he watched her sleep. Once he'd gotten himself to calm down a bit, he slid his arm around her again comfortingly like he had originally had it the night before, she was just so cute... Even he couldn't resist it. Of course as soon as he'd done that she started waking and he feigned sleep, not ready to face her and have to explain why he was hugging her. Again she surprised him, with what he'd realized the night before about her mentality, she should be confused or feeling nervous about getting caught in his bed and try to get out without waking him.

Instead the woman returned her head where it was and snuggled closer, wiggling and wrapping her arms around him as well. They stayed that way for a while; him, trying not to think bad things, her, just feeling safe for once. She never realized how frightened she'd been while being there, it had just become a part of something gnawing at her in her mind that she barely paid attention to.

After a while, the fox eared woman dozed off again and the Captain was able to move without waking her. He dressed quickly and left for his meeting with the major. Shortly after he left, Res awoke. Finding herself alone in the captains bed she felt a little shy, like a kid who'd been allowed to sit with the grownups for the first time. The feeling soon passed and she giggled stretching out on the bed and then rolling from side to side and hugging his pillow. Five minuets later and feeling a bit foolish she had made his bed and dressed. She plopped down on her knees in the floor in front of the couch and looked about the room, wondering what she should do. Everything was pretty much as clean as it was going to get. If she dusted the furniture anymore she'd be peeling the finish off, the brass in the room was spotless and the counters gleaming brightly. She was sad the room didn't have a window, she'd love to look outside. Her ears splayed at the idea of being outside herself, just to be outside in the sunlight. Res wouldn't mind rolling around in the grass and smelling it while it was still there. She had a feeling it was going to get colder and that it wouldn't be there for long when it got colder. It was just a hunch, she had no idea why she thought that. Her eyes rested on the Television and she frowned, she never liked that thing... ever since she laid eyes on it she didn't like it. The screen was just so dark and ominous looking. When it was turned on the sounds that came out of it and the images didn't feel right she didn't like that, but she didn't know what else to do. She reached for the remote, held it upside down at first and then realized that was probably why she was hitting the wrong buttons and flipped it. Frowned at it and changed her mind. She'd rather not watch that thing either way and sat the thing down where she'd picked it up. She glanced around the room again and saw her Rubix cube on her bed and crawled over to it on all fours, picking it up. Res played with it for a little while, sitting on her bed lotus style humming a tune she didn't remember she knew. After playing with that for about an hour and giving up after she'd completed all of two sides and then somehow scrambled one of them again, she curled up with her bunny and played with his ears. On her side she caught sight of something under the Captains bed. She made her way to it, half dragging the bunny behind her. It was a magazine, one for news it looked like and somewhat old. She flipped through it sprawled on the floor happily, reading a little and mostly looking at the pictures. Res had to smile at a picture of a little girl holding what looked like sunshine and sunflowers in her hands, and ad for a brand of sunflower seeds, but while she smiled she felt sad too. She didn't know why either, maybe it was because there were no children around? She flipped the page and screwed up her face and tilted her head. It was a very pretty woman with red lips and stuff around her eyes. Makeup right? The doctor had set some in front of her once before to see what she'd do... though he took it away when she had tried to put it on Schrodinger and then started writing on the paper with it. There were other things different... She picked up the magazine and padded to the bathroom where there was a mirror over the sink. The woman didn't have ears or a tail either... She thought that maybe only women had them aside from schrodinger... Since the only other woman she'd seen was Rip, and it was possible that Rip was like schrodinger and was different as well. But none of these women had them either... she stared at her own ears, flipped them about a bit pinned them down, perked them up. She then looked down at the woman in the picture again. She knew she should feel something about this, perhaps she should feel estranged? She shook her head, no... she felt too much pride for her well groomed ears and tail. She smirked at the woman then, a strange feeling like she'd won come over her. As if not having ears made the other woman less, after all, Res's ears gave her a much higher range of hearing, and her tail gave her perfect balance. She pouted, but the woman was so pretty... She glanced into the mirror, her face was all she knew, but it didn't look like the other womans either... The womans chest was also a bit larger but Res had more curve to her. She smiled and shook her head cupping her own breasts, they were just fine like they were, any larger and she wouldn't be able to pull back a bow. She blinked... what was a bow? She stared at herself in the mirror a few seconds more before shrugging and letting herself out of the bathroom, that had been weird. She returned the magazine where it had been and returned to her bed again, picking up the Rubix cube. She didn't play with it, but sat curled up with her chin rested on her knees and humming that strange little tune. She felt like she should know it...

After some time she smiled shifting back into she lotus position and let her hands fall to her lap with the cube in them. She opened her mouth and sang with an unwavering voice that was of surprising quality, The captain, who'd just arrived and was standing outside the door paused from opening the door and pressed his ear to it to listen as she sang a soft lullaby.

"_I don't Know, What words I can say _

_The wind has a way, to talk to me..._

_Flowers sleep, A silent lullaby, I pray for reply..._

_I'm ready..._

_Quiet. Day. Calms. Me._

_Oh serenity_

_Someone, please, tell, me_

_Ohhhhhhmmm What is it they say~_

_Maybe I will know one day..._

_I don't know, What words I can say..._

_the Wind has a way, to talk to me..._

_Flowers sleep, A Silent Lullaby, I pray for reply.._

_I'm ready~..."_

The captain let himself in quietly, and she hardly noticed him though she was smiling sadly. Apparently she had recalled the song just moments before he'd gotten there. He was surprised at her new found talent, he'd never thought she would have such a beautiful singing voice, seeing as he rarely heard her voice over a whisper anyways. When the woman noticed he was there she positively glowed as she bounced up and bound over to him.

"Res Remembered something!" she said brightly. He had to smile and pat her on the head.

"Is that so? What did you remember?" he asked curious. He wondered if she'd only remembered the song or if she remembered something else as well. He kept his small sad like smile on while she sang the lullaby again, softly as he stood and listened. He noticed how she closed her eyes and swayed slightly when she sang. The lullaby really didn't make any sense to him... but it certainly was very pretty. When she was done he nodded, "was that all you remembered?" He blinked when she shook her head.

"Res... also remembered another song, but she doesn't know what it means... She doesn't understand the words." she replied looking saddened. She really wanted to sing it for him too, but it didn't feel right to sing him a song if she didn't know what it meant... but something inside her wanted her to share this particular song especially. The captain nodded again, patted her on the shoulder and made his way to the couch before motioning for her to share it with him as well. He would tell her the good news when she was finished, but right now a little music would take his mind off of things. Plus he was eager to learn more about her, even if it did worry him. Res shuffled in her spot a moment, and didn't join him in the living area, but sang where she was. She had a feeling some parts would require her to go louder than they had in the lullaby...

When she sang this time, the softness hadn't dulled much, but the song wasn't as sweet sounding as the other had been. This one went at a hypnotic pace that she also swayed too. He watched as her voice rose and fell through the strange song. It wasn't in english, but it wasn't in German either. It sounded like Chinese or Japanese... probably the latter. Her voice sounded much more womanly when she sang to this one and he couldn't ignore the fact he was hearing music aside from just her singing, it was still coming from her though. It was all her.

_Kitto saigo wa koko ni kaette kuru to omou_

_Sekai no hajimari wa futari de miteita_

_Ichido dake sono basho ni tashika ni todoita kara_

_Kono te wo hanashitemo kowaku wa nai no nido to_

_Karappo no karada ni furisu motte yuku kioku_

_Watashi wa sukoshi-zutsu tsukutte mitashite_

_Sonna fuu ni hito wa hito no katachi ni naru no_

_Wasuretakunai omoi kokoro ni kasanete_

_Doko made tooku yuku toki ni mo_

_Watashi wa koko ni kimi no naka ni_

_Kimi wo michibiku hoshi no you ni_

_Zutto iru wa_

_Kimi wo hanarete yuku toki ni mo_

_Mune ni kizanda ano basho e to_

_Watashi wa kitto kaereru kara_

_Furimukazu ni yuku wa_

_Karappo datta mune ni ai to iu yuu no kioku_

_Kimi ga amaku nigaku sosoi de kureta_

_Ichido dake kimi no naka tashika ni todoita kara_

_Kono te wo nobasu koto kowaku wa nai no nido to_

_Tatoe ima mitsu kara naku temo_

_Taisetsuna mono wa mada aru no_

_Kimi wo tada dakishimeta yoru ni_

_Tadoritsuita_

_Kimi wo hanarete yuku toki ni mo_

_Watashi wa koko ni kimi no naka ni_

_Kimi wo michibiku hoshi no you ni_

_Zutto soba ni iru wa_

He felt a sort of sadness coming from her when she sang the song. When she finished she stood waiting for his reaction. After the night before he'd decided he was going to be much more careful with her, in order to not confuse her or give her the wrong Idea. He nodded curtly, "That was very nice." he said honestly. It had been beautiful in a creepy, hypnotic way. Her face lit up and she quickly padded over to kneel in front of him. She happily went about untying his shoes, he'd frozen when she'd come running over, thinking she might fling herself at him or something. He was still uncomfortable with her taking care of him like that but he held still and relaxed himself. She still thought of herself as merely a servant... or was that how she thought? He wondered what went on in her head, remembering he had something to tell her he interrupted her thoughts as she had been mentally glowing since he had said her singing was nice. She'd sang for the Major a few times when the Doctor had her sing a few songs when he'd heard her humming, and he'd said several nice things about her singing before, but she hadn't felt any joy when he'd said it, just when the Captain had. The songs she'd sang for the Major and Doctor had just been songs they had her listen to in order to learn them. It had been fun learning something and singing, but she just didn't care what the major or doctor thought about her vocal talent. Now that the captain had said it was nice she felt some pride in it. He cleared his throat and she looked up innocently with a blank face at him from her knees before him and she stopped tugging on his boot laces from where she was slightly between his legs, thinking nothing of it.

The captain placed a hand between her ears, rubbing fondly in a strange way. He loved how innocent she was, anyone else and they'd be trying to seduce him. "Would you like to go on a trip with us to Russia?" he asked gently. Her blank innocent look took on a new one as her ears stood up straight and her eyes widened. He was asking her what she would like? That was a first, so far everyone had just told her what to do. She accepted the kindness's of the Captain joyfully, but this was something entirely different. Giving her free will to choose? The captain shifted, uncertain, under the strange woman's stare, wondering why she hadn't simply nodded or agreed immediately. He thought it was pretty obvious that she would want to go with them on a trip... perhaps he'd thought wrong? "You don't have to go if you don't want too..." he started, his mind scrambling to think, who would make sure she was fed? And who would let her out for a few hours every so often? He could entrust a small number of his own men to do that, but he wasn't sure if he could trust them to keep it in their pants when they fell to her innocent charms. He couldn't think what he could come back too, would she even be the same per-

"Res would VERY much like to go with the Captain to Russia!" she blurted out suddenly, interrupting his frantic mind scrambling. "Are you sure Res can choose...?" she said then, looking slightly nervous and somewhat guilty. Ahh, so that was it... He rubbed her head where his hand rested, ruffling her ears and hair ever so slightly while he nodded, his face gentle. Her face lit up and she was smiling again as she returned to undoing his laces. When they were loose he slid his feet from the boots, when she didn't move immediately he glanced back down at her and saw her looking curiously at the hem of his pants-leg, or was that what she was looking at? He watched her hand move, almost uncertain in itself, to touch the cloth and move it slightly, her fingers brushing against the black sock beneath it. Now that Res thought of it, she'd never seen him without socks... or was that how his feet were? His feet were also larger than hers, she moved and placed her foot next to him with furrowed brows. Her pale bare foot looked so small and different next to his solid black ones.

Seeing her tilting her head confused the Captain leaned down to see what the issue was, seeing as when she'd maneuvered to compare her foot to his, she'd placed herself directly between his knees and he was now leaning over her shoulder. "hmm?"

Res jumped, startled by his nearness suddenly, even thought she'd been the one to maneuver herself that way. She looked at the Captain, who's face was actually rather close to her own at the moment, and then back down at their feet and then over to his hand which rested on his knee. She lifted her hand to touch his carefully and he flipped it over to show her the palm. He blinked when she laid her hand into his and spread her fingers to compare that at well.

"Res wonders why she is different from the Captain." she stated quietly, pulling her hand from his shortly after having put it there. "The captain is larger than Res, his hands and feet are different..." she hesitated, looking back at him. "Everything is different on the captain than on Res." The captain was actually surprised about her inquisitions. They had caught him off guard, normal people didn't think twice when they didn't look like the person next to them these days. Res wasn't normal, something he could relate too, but it wasn't exactly something he could explain easily. He leaned forward more and reached down with the hand she had examined a moment ago and pulled up his pants leg a ways before sliding a sock off. He smiled privately as the womans eyes widened at the emergence of his foot, toes and all. It was almost and intimate moment when her fingers traced his toes and then her own where they were next to his. Her innocent exploring and learning was turning him on and making his breath haggard, he had to stop it.

With a grunt he stood carefully, actually standing over her awkwardly before moving away somewhat stiffly, leaving her with his sock. He'd showed no displeasure in her actions, so Res didn't feel anything negative and it wasn't long before she was playing with the captains sock much like a cat would play with one, not minding that it was a used sock... The captain didn't think anything of it at first, till he remembered he'd been wearing it all day, he called her to bring it to him and told her to go wash her hands. That evening he told her what she needed to know about the upcoming trip, including things like the fact she would have to behave and try not to bring any un-needed attention to herself, and she may have to stay in the zeppelin or rooms where they were going for long periods of time. He hoped she might be able to go with him and the major places while they were there. Res still didn't know what a Zeppelin was, but nodded just the same. If the captain said stay, she would stay where she was, where-ever she was. Her tail wagged as he told her things were different in Russia and that it would be colder there, the people spoke a different language. He also said that there were still many in Russia who didn't like Germans, especially Nazi Germans, so if they did go out she would have to stay close to him and the others. She stayed quiet, but continued happily nodding in agreement to everything he said. "If there was any kind of confrontation, the number one priority is to make sure the Major stays safe." he said quietly.

At this, Res actually tilted her head. "Why?" she asked plainly with an unreadable face. She never did understand why such a person had control over the Captain. She didn't understand it at all why anyone could order her Captain to do anything. She felt a sort of animosity towards the Major then, the first time she'd felt anything like it. The captain raised a brow, did she really just ask why? He thought about it, how would you explain something like that to Res?

"It's our purpose. My purpose is to fight for and defend Herr Major." he stated. Res seemed to understand.

Purpose... what was her purpose?

He could see her mind churning over something and knew it had to be important or she wouldn't have let her eyes go dark like that while she looked at the floor as if searching for separate fibers in the wood, so he stopped talking for a bit. Finally Res looked up.

"Res's purpose... Res's Purpose is to take care of the Captain." she said firmly. If the major was in charge of the Captain, and he'd told her to listen and take care of him, then that had to be her purpose right? Something didn't seem right in the farthest reaches of her mind but she nodded absently and looked him in the eye. "The Captain defends the Herr Major, I take care of the Captain so he can do his job better." something struck her mind suddenly and she paled slightly causing the captain a little alarm. "If the Major is harmed it's because Res isn't doing her job..." she squeaked, already panicking slightly. The captains eyes widened wondering how she'd gone from taking care of him to being the reason if the Major was ever harmed. He pressed his face into his hands while the woman continued turning paler.

"No... if I fail it wont be your fault, so don't blame yourself before anything has even happened..." he groaned. He looked at her from between his fingers and found her looking worriedly at him. He went on to explain it was much more elaborate than she could understand at the moment and then decided he was going to cut it to bed early, he would be overseeing much of the preparations for this trip himself and was going to be busy tomorrow night. He went to the bathroom, and came back. His bed was already turned down and his pet was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and sat down on the bed, he was about to swing his feet around and lay down when Res re-appeared from the closet to his amusement, holding a bottle of some sort. She padded over to the bed and crawled on behind him, settling herself where she could have easy access to him and started rubbing his shoulders. She could have been a human scratching a dog in just the right spot for the reaction she got when he grunted, which almost turned into something of a moan. She felt him shake slightly with laughter. "You're going to have me spoiled." he said when she gave him a somewhat familiar shove for him to lay down, stopping him halfway through it and indicating for him to remove his shirt. She did something a little different this time, but he didn't complain, she threw her leg over him and hover perched over his backside as her hands dug into the muscles. They were nowhere near as stiff as they had been earlier that week when she had gone at him the first time. He felt cold liquid drop onto his back and melted as she rubbed it in. She was much more thorough this time, and he didn't fall asleep during it, though there were a few moments where he was gone for a little while. The last of those moments happened when she was working at his hips and just at the waistline, he'd been yanked back into the real world again when her hands had dipped under his front into his pants a bit lower than where they had been earlier, she had almost had a handful of him. He'd been quick to grab her hands and stop her, nearly throwing her off in the process. She yelped startled, but was quiet after that. He shook his head and said flatly, not there. No lower. She had tilted her head and apologized in third person looking guilty again before she started to continue what she had started. The captain couldn't let her. She was just too innocent to be doing that anymore, watching after having her go to bed he vowed he had to find a way to educate her in the matters of her sexuality and the body without having to show her first hand or even start a very awkward conversation. Unfortunately, the near encounter had already done it's damage and he laid sideways in order to keep from tenting the blanket as well as his pants, he couldn't very well take care of that with her just a few feet away. It was some time before he could get himself to sleep, watching her curled figure in the dark, how could she be so oblivious... yet that was something he liked about her...

The next evening he woke before sunset. Res slept peacefully still for several minuets and he just sat up and watched her, surprised. She was smiling in her sleep, and her tail was twitching, she was hugging that stuffed rabbit so tight it's eyes were bulging out and he was afraid it's head might pop off. His stomach grumbled and he realized they hadn't eaten much the night before, he stood and moved silently into the kitchen. Frowned, he didn't feel like eating anything they had, and realized he wanted something fresher. A part of being a werewolf he supposed was having the same cravings as a wolf every now and then. The kitchens of the headquarters kept fresh meat on hand and prepared it for him nearly raw when he asked. He made his way back to his bed, deciding to wait until Res had awoken. He'd woken plenty early and wouldn't have to be doing anything till well after sundown when the vamps would be awake. Several hours from now. When he made it back to his bed and he'd turned to look at Res again, feeling something was different. Her face was no longer smiling, her ears were flat, and her grip on the rabbit was actually starting to rip it. He'd never seen her look angry before, he didn't even think she knew what anger was so this was different. He wondered if this happened often when she slept, he remembered how the blankets had twisted so around her a few nights ago. She must have vivid dreams, he frowned, knowing it wasn't wise to wake someone when they were so latched into a dream. Even so, he'd never felt something like this radiate from her when they were alseep.

He jumped when she let out a whimper and he watched her change from anger to something of fear, he moved towards her, about to wake her when she suddenly thrashed in her sleep and sat up hurling the rabbit with enough force to put a dent in the wall when it slammed against it, snarling "NO!" The captain had frozen in his tracks, having seen something in her still asleep eyes that frightened even him a bit. He watched as the dream faded from her eyes and she blinked, her entire demeanor melt back into the one he knew. Her ears flickered a couple of times and she tilted her head, seeing the damaged wall in the dark. She turned her head when the captain moved towards her, he placed a hand on her head between her ears and knelt before her. "Did... did Res do something weird...?" she asked, her ears splaying. Flashes of the dream returned to her and she tried to shake them off. The captain was still frowning, but lifted his hand from her head. Asking if she remembered the dream. She shook her head, then nodded... then shook her head again confused. "Res only remembers three things..." When the captain didn't say anything, only waited for her to elaborate. "There was a wonderful warm place... smiling little girls and boys playing... then it gets blury... Then the I remember a fire... and then seeing blood and bodies..." at this she teared up and hugged her knees. "the little ones weren't moving anymore." she was quiet for a bit and the captain left her alone, not sure what to do. "Res knows there was more... but she can't remember..." she said again when he emerged out of the bathroom after a while. By now she was calm again and didn't seem to be bothered by the dream. He sighed, slightly relieved by that much at least. Being immortal, and a soldier... he had some twisted dreams, most of them memories twisted about his wrecked mind. He sympathized with Res, and wished she hadn't had to suffer from nighmares. She was too sweet natured to be tormented by such things. He motioned for her to get dressed in the bathroom and watched her back as she happily bounced through the bathroom door with her clothing.

He changed quickly himself thinking about that pure hatred and anger he'd seen in her eyes. Such a dark feeling had been coming from her, he wondered what she had once been like. Who had she been so angry at? He walked over and picked up the bunny she'd hurled, glad he hadn't been standing there when he inspected the wall closer. She'd actually damaged the wall more than he'd thought, there was a main beam behind the plaster, it was broken away from the wall and was probably the only reason the simple stuffed animal hadn't gone straight through the wall and into the next room. The door to the bathroom opened and he turned to find Res watching him, with a some what guilty expression. He chuckled, somewhat forced. Tossing her the rabbit and motioning for her to come with him, which she did eagerly, he led the way from the room.

First, he took her outside. The reason being that she kept straining to look outside every time they passed a window that you could see out of. It was more than a subtle hint of where she would like to be, but by now he knew she wouldn't ask. He took her to one of the side lawns, away from the view of the training grounds or any widely traveled parts of the headquarters. Most people of them wouldn't be out and about right then anyways... They only had a bare handful of human fighters, and most were vampires, unable to come out during the daylight. His little Res was adorable, her eyes lit up as soon as he opened the door to go outside, but rather than bolting as he thought she might she stayed right by his side. When they got to the yard he motioned for her to go on and lead herself. She looked at him uncertainly and he sat down where he was on the slight slope. Res grinned and hurtled with surprising speed down the slope and into the yard, hit the level ground at a splat that made the Captain jump up in alarm only to hear her giggle and watch her roll around in the grass where she had sprawled. It certainly wasn't what he had thought she would do... He figured she'd... maybe wander about and pick flowers? He had no idea what he had thought she would do, it was a yard. She wasn't some pet, he didn't know what he'd been thinking, but apparently she was happy. After rolling she laid there and stared up at the sky, ears flickering with the wind and nose twitching. She sat up and looked around before hopping to her feet and stretching to the sky as if she were trying to catch the clouds. She spotted a butterfly and followed it for a little while before stopping abruptly, wondering if the captain was still watching her. She grinned up at him and then ran towards the slope, crouched down abruptly when she reached it, and sprung upwards to tumble into a landing besides him, nearly twenty feet away.

-to be continued of course-


End file.
